Miraculous Halloween One-Shots
by Conspiraty
Summary: It's October, and the Miraculous characters go through all sorts of crazy spooky adventures filled with haunts and ghosts and monsters, oh my! I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.
1. Chapter 1

_Penguin: Hii chibis! So since it's October, I have decided to do a series of Halloween One-Shots for Miraculous Ladybug! For this one, it will be based off of songs about Halloween, and you guys can request songs too! Now I don't celebrate Halloween, so this may or may not be a challenge, but I think I can do it! :D It will be posted 2 or 3 times a week, depending how busy I can get. So let's answer some reviews and get to the first chapter!_

 _~Response to A Good Mother~_

 _Willow Lark: ;D_

 _~Response to Draw With Me?~_

 _No-Time Lord: Mk, I'm going to answer both of these at the same time. I know that Princess Sakura Serenity made a comic dub on it, that's where I got the idea from but it's not hers, I also said that it would sound similar to it but if you watch the whole video, you'll see that I didn't use every action or word. And since it's not originally Sakura's she got permission to dub it, but the story isn't originally hers. And sorry for the confusion xD And what I just said wasn't meant to be rude, I was just making sure that this was cleared up so if it sounds rude or if it sounds like I'm bashing you (Which is not the reason why I wrote this), I'm sorry. I make sure not to copy everything if I'm using something for inspiration and if I do ending up writing something that's copied, it would probably be based on the movie entirely, I am planning to base a whole story on a movie, word for word. And it's okay :D And thank you! 3_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Lop lover: Oh wow owo I figured they would be married if they ever turned human, so that's why I put that xD It's okay, I would be a fangirling mess if I just read one of my favorite stories :D You think it's one of the best ones?! :O THANK YOU. That's actually really surprising and heart- warming to hear c: ANOTHER ADRINETTE FAN GEEEEEEEEEE Ikr? Forever alone with no man like Adrien :I AND I LOVE YOU THANK YOU._

 _Lightning-Tenshi-29: I LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU. It's every Wednesday, so mark your calendar! ;P_

 _Mamanele: Oh wow thank you o3o I hope to excite you even more with my updates! :D And trust me, I will make sure to do my best to excite you ;3_

 _~Responses to I Hate Mondays~_

 _Dawrrior: Aw, thank you! :D I will do my best to keep up my awesomeness!_

 _Willow Lark: Thank you! C: Oh thank you! It's not mine actually, I don't even know if it's drawn, but if there's an artist, then I give credit to them._

 _~Response to Little Minou~_

 _Willow Lark: Thank you! :D Oh you have? ^o^ I feel special now. And thank you! I love them all too :D (And you guys)_

 _~Responses to No Camembert~_

 _Jokermask18: :D I thought long and hard about it, and it's being posted…right now :D But it will only be for Halloween because that's something I can handle instead of something that's going to be for a while._

 _Pinksakura271: This actually wasn't my idea originally. :D I was watching a Princess Sakura Serenity video as usual, and I saw a comment from someone about how funny it would be to have a grasscutter akuma and I died laughing reading it xD So I thought, oh that would be so funny to write! If people can get mad about not being able to feed pigeons ~cough cough Pigeon Man cough~ then I'm pretty sure someone can get mad when some disrespectful teenagers step on his freshly cut lawn xD I guess he was lmfao_

 _Plagg: Adrien needed a lesson, he'll be alright. Yes, my Camembert is precious, thank you kind human for realizing that. And no, I wouldn't like to mess with Chat Noir._

 _Adrien: I won't forget again…Anyway, Plagg is always trying to teach me a lesson, it can get tedious. ~whispers~ And good cat puns, but you can never defeat the pun master! Have a purrfect day! C;_

 _Marinette: I think I was that nervous, when it comes to…him, I can never think straight. Alright, next time I won't question him. Well, my parents like to have all sorts of cheeses to sell to the customers…even Camembert._

 _Ugly-Duckling123: You mean like I did up there? ^ Alright, I can do that, but I just didn't want people to think those are reviewers xD Thank you for the lovely tip!_

 _Willow Lark: Thank you!_

 _Adrien: Yes, poor me. :I_

 _~Response to No More~_

 _Willow Lark: Nathanael- What did I do? And thank you._

 _~Response to TMNT One-Shots~_

 _Jokermask18: Thank you! And yes it was, I just took it like 2 days ago, it was alright but math was difficult._

 _And this is a little author's note for all of the reviewers: Now, I love all of your reviews, don't doubt that. But when you guys write 'Please write more!' or 'Update soon!', I would like to know what it is that you're asking for. When you write it for a specific story, I get the idea that you want more updates, but I don't know whether you want them for that story or for more material. All I ask is that if you ask me to write more, please be specific on what you want to see. These stories aren't just for me, they're also for you to read and enjoy, so I would like to do everything I can to make you happy with my stories! :D If you would like more material, like a new story or something, please let me know! I know some of you asked for sequels on the one-shots, and I will do them, but I'm going to wait a while to do those. This isn't a rant, this is just something that I'm letting you know. I get confused easily and I like to have details when someone asks me something._

 _So onward chibis, and thank you for all of your support! 3_

 **Song: Thriller by Michael Jackson**

* * *

Marinette walked with a cape covering her head. It was almost 4 am, and she was going back to her house from a Halloween party Alya was hosting. The moonlight shined on her as she walked further. She didn't notice someone following her as she kept walking.

The leaves crunched underneath his feet and Mari stopped suddenly. She looked down and saw leaves underneath her feet. Mari shrugged and kept walking, thinking that it was her feet that was making the noise.

The figure followed her from afar and Mari heard another crunch. Mari slowly looked around, clutching her cape with her hand. "Hello?" she whispered in the darkness. She heard a wolf howl in the background. Mari's eyes widened and she walked faster. Rats squeaked around her as she passed by a garbage can.

"Is someone there?" Mari quivered in fear. The figure stepped closer to her and she heard evil cackling. The figure tapped her shoulder and she turned around quickly, eyes widened as she looked at him. "Boo." He whispered, showing his vampire teeth. _(A/N: He's not an akuma btw, he's someone eviler than Hawkmoth, and no he doesn't have a kwami, it's an actual vampire.)_

Mari screamed and ran quickly from him. He narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at her. "Retrieve her." Demons slowly came out of the ground and followed Mari. Marinette panted as she ran faster and faster. She turned and saw demons, growling as they chased her. She turned her head back and ran as fast as her legs could go.

* * *

Marinette ran into an alley and watched as the demons ran past it, not noticing Marinette hiding. Marinette let out a sigh of relief and a black cat jumped down using his baton, hanging from his baton upside down.

Mari's head was turned, so she didn't notice him. Chat Noir snickered softly and yelled, "Boo!" and Marinette jumped 3 feet high. Chat Noir cackled and Marinette turned to him, frowning deeply.

"Well hello Purriness, enjoying your Halloween?" Chat Noir smirked at her. "Chat, now is not the time!" Mari hissed. "Oh but it's always the time for a good cat pun!"

"Not when I'm being chased by demons!" Marinette shouted. The vampire saw her down the alley and shouted, "There she is! Get her!" he yelled.

The demons were summoned from the ground again and Mari's eyes widened. "Dang it." The demons ran towards her and she quickly ran up the fence and jumped over it. The demons ran through the fence, breaking it and running after her.

Cat Noir ran with her and narrowed his eyes. "I'll take care of this!" He stopped in front of them and twirled his baton as a shield. The demons jumped towards him, but were destroyed by the baton. All of them screeched at they went through the baton.

Eventually, the demons were all gone and Chat Noir pumped his fist in victory. "Yes!" he exclaimed. The vampire narrowed his eyes and summoned more demons. All of them growled at Chat Noir and Chat Noir gulped. "Dang it."

Mari and Chat kept running as the demons chased them through the night. "Chat." Mari panted as she ran. "Yes princess?"

"Use your cataclysm on him, maybe it will destroy him!" Chat smacked in his head in annoyance. "I should of thought of that! You see, this is why I need you Princess, you're so smart!"

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

"Anything for you sweet thing." Chat Noir winked. Mari shook his head as Chat raised his hand and yelled, "Catacylsm!" Chat ran towards the vampire and the vampire grabbed his hand and put it against a wall, making it collapse to the ground.

"No!" Marinette shouted. The vampire put his large hand on Chat's neck, making him choke. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" Marinette cried. The vampire smirked. "Oh Marinette, that's not how this works."

He tightened his hand around Chat's neck, making him wheeze. "Wait!" Marinette shouted. The vampire loosened his grip on his neck and stared at Marinette. "If you let him go, I'll do whatever you want. I promise."

"Don't do this Marinette." Chat growled at her. "Anything?" The vampire muttered. Marinette nodded quickly and he dropped Chat to the ground. Chat coughed and whispered, "No." The vampire walked closer to Marinette and slowly moved the cape from her neck.

"I think you know exactly what I want." He sneered and opened his mouth, showing his fangs. Marinette closed her eyes as he got closer to her neck. "No!" Chat shouted. The vampire stopped as the fangs touched Marinette's neck.

He suddenly backed up and saw that the sun was coming up. He covered his face in pain. "This can't be happening…it can't!"

Marinette turned and saw the sun coming up and she smiled. Chat stared at the vampire as he was dissolving. "No…no!" the vampire shouted as he slowly turned to dust. Mari and Chat stared at the pile of dust as the wind slowly blew it away.

Marinette ran to Chat and got on her knees next to him. "Are you alright?! Did he hurt you?!" Marinette shouted.

Chat chuckled. "It'll take more than that to bring me down!" The ring's final beeps were heard and Chat detransformed in front of Marinette. "Well, I think this knight in shining armor should take his beauty back home. Safely." Adrien stood up. Marinette snickered and walked, Adrien following. "Okay kitty, let's go. You deserve a big breakfast for your heroic attempt."

"Attempt?! I just saved you from the depths of evil!"

"That's not what I'll be telling people at school tomorrow!" Marinette teased. Adrien pouted and followed Marinette.

A bat looked at them and flew away. He flapped his wings as he flew in the morning. "She will be mine…one day."

* * *

 _Penguin: And that's all for today! I hope you enjoy this series! It's gonna be a challenge but it can't be that hard! :D Byeeee!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Penguin: Hii! So Jokermask18 requested this FIRST, so since he was first, his is first. If you have made a request, I do it by order to make it fair. So I hope you enjoy this one-shot :D_

 **Song: This is Halloween from the Nightmare Before Christmas** _(A/N: I think there's more than one person singing the song, so I don't know the original artist, but most people know where it's from by the movie name, so that's that :D)_

* * *

Nino and Alya stood outside the haunted house, collecting tickets. "Welcome to College Francoise-Dupont's Haunted House! Come in if you dare…" Alya said in a creepy voice. Manon looked at her and scoffed. "That's not scary! I want to be so scared, I pee my pants!"

Alya chuckled and looked down at Manon. "Oh Manon, sweet, innocent Manon. Be careful what you ask for."

"Whatever." Manon replied, rolling her eyes. Nino snickered under his breath. Alay glared at him. "Nino! Shush and bring the kids inside!"

"Whatever man." Nino gestured for the kids to follow him inside. It was dark inside the house, and the kids heard the water drip slowly in the background. "Tim, hold my hand, it's dark!" A little girl cried out in fear. _(A/N: Tim is just some random kid I made up, he's not important XD)_

Tim tsked at his little sister and grabbed her hand. Nino turned on his flashlight and flashed it at a figure of Bigfoot. All of the kids screamed and Manon shook her head. "You guys, it's not even real, see?" Manon walked up to the figure and poked it. The red-haired figure came to life and roared at them.

All of the kids screamed again and ran outside in fear. Nino looked at them, then looked at Manon. "Well little dude, you're the only one left. Care to continue?"

"Duh! I'm not scared!" Manon exclaimed. Nino shrugged and kept walking forward. It was still dark inside, but more light came into the room once they passed the part with Bigfoot. The room lit up and it had pumpkins, skeletons, and monsters in the room.

"So are there any more monsters that's going to come to life?" Nino grinned. "We'll see." Manon followed him to the corner of the room and stood next to the tombstone that was closed and dusty. "Feast your eyes on the terrifying, spell-casting mummy!" Nino roared.

The tombstone slowly opened and a mummy had its arms on its sides, eyes closed. Manon blinked at the mummy. "But it doesn't do anything." The mummy came to life and got up from the tombstone. "Really? That's all you've got?"

The mummy kneeled down to her height and turned its whole head around without moving its body, not even screaming in pain or complaining. Manon's eyes went wide, shuddering in fear. "Boo." The mummy whispered. Manon walked away slowly, going forward. "Oh come on, that was my best scare I've ever done!...Well the only scare I've ever done."

"So are you scared now?" Nino asked, leading the way. "That was scary, but I haven't pee my pants yet." Nino frowned. This kid is going to be a challenge. Nino walked to a room that had black and orange lights on the ceiling, showing a cemetery-like room with graves covering half of the floor.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Manon asked. Hands shot out of the graves and crawled out of the ground, moaning and mumbling 'Brains' over and over. "That's a stereotype on zombies, you know." Manon replied.

The zombies looked at each other, and then all of them took off their heads, holding them in their hands. "Brains?" a purple/black haired one asked. Manon screamed, running forward to the last room.

"Alright Manon, you've become a challenge, but I think we're gonna scare you with this one AND make you pee your pants!"

Manon looked forward and saw the room had a shark tank, the only thing in the room. "Why is there a shark tank?" Manon questioned.

Nino smirked. "You'll see." Nino snapped his fingers and two people dived into the tank from behind, swimming around. "They're just swimming…" Manon replied. "Just wait."

Suddenly, Manon saw a shark swim in the tank, and her eyes widened. "Wait! Get out! There's a-"

The shark bit the both of them, shaking his head back and forward while holding them in their mouth. The divers fell to the bottom of the tank, blood quickly replacing the water. Eventually, the blood replaced the water so quick, Manon couldn't see the divers or the shark anymore.

"NO!" Manon cried, tears falling out of her eyes. Manon ran out of the haunted house, crying and the blonde threw candy in her basket. "Come again!" the person yelled as she cried.

* * *

 _Penguin: DON'T WORRY THEY'RE NOT DEAD, I PROMISE. But the reason why I only mentioned names is because I want you guys to guess who you think was doing the scaring. Hint: Chloe, Sabrina, and Max weren't involved in it, so those 3 are out. Whoever gets it right will have 2 chapters dedicated to them! THAT'S RIGHT, TWO. And don't worry, I know it's hard, so if no one gets it, no hard feelings, but I did give you some clues._


	3. Chapter 3

_Penguin: Hello chibis! So last night, I got a very…interesting PM about me being dead? Guys, I'm not dead XD I just took a break for a bit and I also went to work XD I promise, if I was dying, I would tell you but I'M NOT DEAD XD That scared me a bit. Anyways, you all have been waiting for this, and here it is! The winners of the challenge, I guess you could call it that? Anyways, here are the people who were in the haunted house:_

 _Nathanael was Bigfoot._

 _Alix was the mummy._

 _Juleka was the zombie that scared Manon, and the rest of the zombies were Ivan, Mylene, and Kim._

 _Marinette and Adrien were the 2 people in the shark tank._

 _And Rose was the one who gave out candy at the end._

 _The people who guessed right were(Also, if you guessed at least one correctly, then I also gave you credit :D)…_

 _Angel-of-Anime Mizumi, NITRO, pinksakura271, and December Bells! ~claps for them~ Congratulations to all of you who played and thanks for guessing! :D Maybe I'll do something like this again, but it probably won't be for Halloween, Idk yet._

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _December Bells: Thank you! And yes, he's fine! :D_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Babycailly42: I'm just gonna answer all of them at once :D First, thank you! I've never had a croque monsieur, it sounds yummy 3 And thank you! It's okay, everyone takes a break once in a while. Oh no, are they okay? ;o; You're not old, you're just older than me xD Aww, that's so adorable c: You're welcome, it's my pleasure :D And thank you! And Nathanael can't leave them alone because he's extremely jealous._

 _Wxlfie: Thanks! I was fine, and aww, thank you! C: That's so sweet! Well don't just pray for me, pray for the people who lost homes and are injured. My club is planning to do something about that, but we don't have all of the details worked out yet. We want to send Haiti care packages because they had a lot of damage. I'm working on it with another member, so we'll see how that goes!_

 _Guest: Chloe wants Adrien back and no, it's not enough for Chloe._

 _~Response to I Hate Mondays~_

 _Babycailly42: I think Tikki could pull off a prank, in my opinion xD It's kinda harmless, so I would say sweet too._

 _~Responses to Late Night Snacks~_

 _Willow Lark: I love you for loving it 3_

 _BunnyJCai22: I know right? Marinette's a boss at that game! For real, let the boy eat! He's a growing child, he can't be doing this!_

 _MiraculousTalenny: I don't know which one is my favorite yet… but yes, Adrienette for the win! And if you're talking about a LNS update, the answer is no because A. I already said Part 3 was the last one B. I have no inspiration for a Part 4 and C. It wasn't even originally 3 parts and the story needs to end already. BUT, if you're talking about a new story or a story I update, then sure!_

 _Scapitan cedrus: …You're kidding, right? Please say you are._

 _Babycailly42: Thank YOU :D_

 _Author's Note: The only sequels I have planned right now are a I Hate Mondays, True Identity, and No More sequel. That doesn't mean the other ones can't have sequels, but the only one sequel you CANNOT request is Late Night Snacks simply because…I already posted the last part. And that was a part I didn't even think about originally. So please do not ask for a sequel for that one, if you write a review saying that you want a sequel for Late Night Snacks, I will simply ignore it. Thank you and let's get moving to this one-shot!_

 **Song: Animals by Maroon 5**

* * *

In Paris, there was a tale that always resurfaced around the 31st. The tale is about a werewolf who roams around and kills people in the night. It's said to be a relative of the original werewolf, Mrs. Agreste. The rumor is that she was turned into a werewolf, and then married a human and had a werewolf son, Adrien Agreste.

Marinette didn't believe any of the rumors. Of course she didn't, she was in love with the boy, for god's sake. Plus, Marinette didn't believe in werewolves, vampires, or anything supernatural.

How wrong would she be tonight. Marinette was up on her balcony, watching the stars in her cozy blanket. Marinette loved to watch the stars on Halloween, it gave her comfort knowing that all of those silly rumors wouldn't come true.

Around midnight, she heard hollowing in the distance. Marinette rolled her eyes and started to go to her trap door. Marinette froze when she heard a thump on the balcony. Marinette slowly turned around and saw a black furred green-eyed werewolf staring at her. His mouth was covered in blood and he panted, like he just ran a marathon.

Marinette started to scream, but then the werewolf transformed into a boy.

A boy named Adrien Agreste.

Marinette blinked in shock and questioned, "Adrien?!"

Adrien's clothes were ripped and sweaty. It looked like as if he got into a fight with a stray animal. His feet were barefoot and his hair was a mess.

"Shhhh!" Adrien said, covering her mouth. Marinette looked up at him wide-eyed as Adrien listened into the night. He then slowly uncovered her mouth and looked at her. "Okay, you can whisper."

"What are you doing here?! And why did I just see you as a werewolf?!" Marinette whisper yelled. "Okay, it's a long story, but if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE, not even Alya. And if you're still scared of me, then I'll leave." Adrien responded.

Marinette pondered for a bit. _He's…he's a werewolf…the rumors were true…I can't believe this…My crush is a werewolf now…well, I'd better erase all of the Adrien + Marinette hearts doodled over my notebook…But what if he has good intentions? Maybe he never killed anyone…_

"Okay, I'll listen to the story." Marinette sat on the ground and Adrien sat across from her, a couple of feet away. "Okay, so I guess I start from the time that my parents met."

"My mother was born a werewolf, and back then, it was pretty rare to have werewolves around Paris, so she stayed hidden. But one day, when my mother was hunting, she met my father."

"Your mother hunted?" Marinette asked. Adrien nodded. "Back then, you had to hunt for food, specifically, humans." Marinette gasped and Adrien widened his eyes. "Marinette, don't worry! We don't do that anymore! We only hunt animals!"

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. "So that's why your mouth was covered in blood? You just finished hunting?" Adrien nodded. "It's only during Halloween I transform."

"Anyway, since she married my father, that makes me cursed."

"Cursed?" Marinette repeated. "Mhm, I'm only a full werewolf during Halloween, but since I just hunted, I can detransform for only a while."

"So you can't get out of it, it's stuck with you forever?" Adrien nodded sadly and had his head down. "Mari…I'm scared. I could be killed, I'll never be accepted in society, I'm just a freak."

Mari lifted his head up and looked into his eyes. "Adrien…when you turn into a werewolf again, I won't run. I'll protect you. Because…I like you."

Adrien looked up into Mari's eyes and started to cry. Marinette held him as the tears flowed onto her shirt. Marinette held him and after a few moments, she let him go and looked into the werewolf's eyes. He blinked at her and nuzzled her with his nose.

Marinette giggled and Adrien softly licked her hand and walked away. "Wait." Marinette called out as he was getting to jump down. Adrien turned to her and Marinette ran up to him and put her lucky bracelet on his leg. "To give you good luck tonight."

Adrien stared at her and nodded his head, his way of saying thank you. Marinette slowly waved as he disappeared into the night, howling in the moonlight.

* * *

 _Penguin: And done! The people I named earlier will have a chapter dedicated to them in HCTG! It will be the next chapter, which is tomorrow. xD Enjoy your night, or morning, or afternoon and be a wonderful chibi! Baiii!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Penguin: Hewwo! So I won't be able to update on Friday or Saturday because Saturday is my grandma's 60_ _th_ _birthday party and also I'm working late on Friday .-. I like to earn my own money, but sometimes it's so annoying to rush to work after school xD_

 _~Response to MHOS~_

 _SweetWolfXD: No, it wasn't Dracula xD and thank you c: Yes, she's really brave, I figured she would be. I would be freaked out by all of them, I hate horror, that kind of stuff would make me have sleepless nights xD Meh, some zombies can be, but I overall hate most of them xD Well thank you! I always try to bring fluffy into things! :D And I love you!_

 _~Responses to With or Without the Mask~_

 _Willow Lark: Thank you!_

 _BunnyJCai22: Uh, I think she was named Bridgette originally, but I'll look more into it, and if I'm wrong, then I'll change it, but thank you for that point. And I see that eye sweat c;_

 _SweetWolfXD: ~gives you more tissues~_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Mamanele: Oh I don't mind, you can say it however many times you want :D Thank you, and you're welcome! Next chapter is Thursday because I have to work late on Wednesday ;D_

 _Yoko89: Because some people are nervous to tell people xD Thank you 3 and it's next Thursday xD_

 _Daughterofposeidon89: I'm glad I made you laugh xD and thank you! 3_

 _SweetWolfXD: I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! :D That checklist though xD It's next Thursday chibi :*_

 _Dark-Shadow-Knight13: Why thank you!_

 _GUYS WE HIT OVER 100 FOLLOWERS AND OVER 6,000 VIEWS FOR HCTG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY XD_

 _This was requested by pinksak_ _ura271! xD Enjoy!_

 **Song: Monster by Skillet**

* * *

"In recent news, another murder had occurred last night. The police discovered the dead body in the park and apparently, this looks like another crime by Chat Noir. The feline criminal has NOT been caught yet, and the mayor is begging you, if you ever see him, please call the police. Next up: The news about-"

Marinette shut off the television and sighed. Chat Noir had turned into a criminal about 2 years ago.

The day when Adrien Agreste turned into a major jerk. The once sweet, caring, and smart blond-haired boy was now a cruel, menacing, and moody thief.

Marinette couldn't understand what had made him changed. Or why. Adrien was depressed before he changed, but Marinette just assumed that he didn't want to talk about his depression. But now she regretted not saying anything to him to cheer him up because now, she didn't know him anymore.

He even dropped his best friend Nino, and they've been friends since the beginning of the school year!

"That Chat Noir is a menace! How come Ladybug hasn't shown up ever since Chat Noir turned into a criminal?" Tom asked. "Ever since he changed, she hasn't been coming at all." Sabine replied.

Marinette looked down at the floor. When Chat Noir started to murder people, Ladybug couldn't fight crime on her own anymore. So Marinette simply didn't transform anymore. She only did when she wanted to take a break from her civilian life.

Tom patted his daughter on the back. "Don't worry baby girl, everything will get better. Besides, you have your old man to protect you!" Tom said, flexing his muscles. Sabine giggled and swatted his arm. "Come help me prepare dinner."

Tom and Sabine went to the kitchen and Marinette smiled softly.

* * *

Marinette went up to her room after dinner and she looked at the miraculous box on her desk. She stared at it for a minute and went over to it. She slowly opened the box and put on the earrings. Tikki appeared in front of her, smiling.

"Marinette! I'm so glad to see you! You haven't transformed in months!" Tikki exclaimed, hugging her. Marinette giggled. "I'm sorry Tikki, but I'm ready to transform now!"

"On it!"

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug, and she looked into the mirror. "It's been so long since I've seen this costume…" she whispered. She climbed to her balcony and jumped from building to building in joy.

* * *

Ladybug ran to building and saw everyone dressed in costume. "Oh shoot, I forgot it's Halloween." Ladybug muttered. She watched the kids in happiness with their baskets and smiling faces. Ladybug smiled and a hand grabbed her arm.

Ladybug screamed and a hand covered her mouth, silencing her. Ladybug bit the hand and he howled. "Well, you've still got that quick sharp mind I see." Ladybug's eyes slowly widened and she turned around.

It was Chat Noir, in the same costume he always wore. He had his arms crossed and he was smirking evilly. He also had…a ponytail? Ladybug narrowed her eyes at him. "Chat? What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit an old friend?" Chat cackled. "I think 2 years is too late of a visit."

"Ladybug, you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" Ladybug questioned. "The old Chat Noir wasn't happy!" Chat shouted.

"If you weren't happy, then why didn't you say something?! Instead, you disappeared and turned into a criminal, murdering innocent people! Now…you're a monster!" Ladybug shouted.

"I didn't choose who I was before. I was living in a cage, unable to have freedom. Now, I love the new me, and pretty soon, you'll love it too."

"I can never love someone who murders people for no reason." Ladybug sneered. Chat Noir gasped and walked closer to Ladybug. "Goodbye, Ladybug."

"Huh, What do you mean-" Chat Noir stabbed Ladybug in the heart with a knife and a little whimper came out of her throat. Ladybug closed her eyes and fell to the blood, blood pouring out of her costume. Ladybug detransformed and Chat Noir saw Marinette lying on the ground.

Chat Noir smirked. "I always knew it was you, _Mari."_ Chat Noir said. Chat Noir ran to the next building, smiling a Chesire grin as he disappeared.

* * *

 _Penguin: I'm sorry chibis…~slides tissues across the table~ But not everything can be fluffy :I Anyways, bai!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Penguin: Good morning! Well, it's actually 1 but it's morning for me cause I just woke up XD I'm a lazy fuck sometimes, good lord. ANYWAY, like I said last night, everything that needs to be updated will be updated TODAY. HEAR THAT? EVERYTHING. NOW CUE THE EXCITED SQUEALS. ~cues the squeals~_

…

 _I need a life. I really do. I blame the coffee._

 _ON TO THE RESPONSES._

 _~Reponses to MHOS~_

 _Pinksakura271: Uh, you're welcome? What's up with you and the hate with Ladybug? X'D I mean, I know you prefer Chat but DAMN. I felt the ultimate shade when reading that poem to Ladybug!_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: What comic? ?.? There's a comic on this?! What?! ~goes to Youtube to find it~ I'm not cold, I'm a realist! :D And thank you, I can never be too awesome c; God, I am so cocky this morning._

 _Yoko89: Next chapter is…right now :D And thank you, I love you! 3_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Rose Tiger: You speak the truth, young chibi. All hail the knowledge of TIGER CHIBI. I really need to stop XD_

 _BunnyJCai22: Chloe tried to kill Marinette in Chapter 7, maybe you didn't read it? Or maybe you did but can't remember? I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to help if I sound mean XD Well I can't kill them, sadly._

 _Yoko89: Thank you! I will try my hardest to make you guys proud! :D_

 _Darkside of the moonlight: No pressure! It's being updated later today because it was kinda short last time XD I'm not pressured, I'm just really busy lately. I blame school. And work._

 _Timisa: Thank you! :D I'm glad you like it! ~whispers~ There will be more later today ;3 And thank you for your patience! I promise, just check later today (Idk what time though) and there will be an update!_

 _SweetWolfXD: You're awesome too! C; All of the chibi army is awesome! I wish I could write it ten times! Oh no, I didn't get any of those, but thank you for letting me know! I haven't gotten any of those from anyone but since I am a lazy fuck, I probably will._

 _So let's drink some coffee (Do I really need more though?) and enjoy the Halloween one-shot! ~drinks coffee~_

 **Song: Calling All the Monsters by China Anne McClain**

* * *

"Chat! I have something to show you!" Marinette said when he came into her room. Chat smirked and turned towards her. "What is it Purrincess?" Chat froze as he looked at her.

Marinette was dressed as…

Chat Noir. Marinette giggled and did a little twirl. "What do you think?" Chat rapidly blushed and covered his face with a pillow. "Chat?" Marinette questioned.

"Oh my god, it's purrfect, I can't handle this right now, please never take it off, NEVER EVER EVER. Oh my god, she looks so adorable, she should change her name to, to ChatMari. Yeah, ChatMari." Chat screamed into the pillow.

"Chat? You can't really…give an opinion if your face is covered with the pillow." Marinette muttered at him, her head tilted in confusion.

"Come on Chat, you can do this, she's not wearing it for long anyway, YOU CAN DO THIS." Chat mumbled to himself. Chat slowly removed the pillow from his face and giggled nervously. "It's- it's fine, Marinette. Really."

"Just fine?" Marinette muttered sadly. "I'll just take this off then-"

"NO! I mean, don't take it off, it's perfect! I mean, not perfect but you look sexy! NO WAIT-"

Marinette giggled nervously. "You think I look sexy?" Chat sighed in defeat. "I'm such an idiot." He mumbled to himself. "Anyway, why do you need my opinion on it?" Chat said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Because this is my costume for Halloween! I'm going trick or treating tonight!" Marinette replied happily. Chat's mouth went open and he heard a record scratch. _Oh my god, she's going to wear it ALL NIGHT?!_

Chat's nose started to bleed and Marinette's eyes went wide. "Chat? Are you okay? Do you need a tissue?"

Chat wiped his nose quickly. "You know what, I think I'll accompany you tonight, for safety measures you know, can't have villains thinking you're Chat Noir, ahehehe, let's go!" Chat yelled, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the room.

"Chat, I can go by myself, I'm not a little kid!" Marinette protested, grabbing her pillowcase as he dragged her downstairs.

"Ah ah ah, no buts! You're stuck with this cat!" Chat Noir yelled as they left the bakery, stepping outside. Marinette frowned in annoyance as he dragged her down the street.

* * *

Chat walked behind Marinette, making sure no one was going to hurt her. But in reality, he just wanted to watch her butt in that costume. _So plump…and bouncy…_

"Chat, are you sure you're alright? You haven't said anything in a while." Marinette said, looking back at him. "Uh, yes, yes! I'm totally not watching your butt in that costume, hehehe." Chat mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Marinette asked. "NOTHING! Let's go get some candy!" Chat yelled, pulling her to the nearest house.

Which happened to be Gabriel's mansion. Marinette buzzed on the intercom and a little camera came out, with Gabriel's face on it. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"Trick or treat!" Marinette smiled. Gabriel looked at Marinette and smiled. "Well hello, Ms. Marinette. So good to see you again. How are your designs coming?"

Chat blinked slowly. _He likes Marinette? When did THAT happen?_

"Oh, they're coming out wonderful! I can show you sometime!" Marinette chirped. "I look forward to see them, Marinette."

Gabriel turned to Chat, finally noticing him. "Hello again, Chat Noir. Are you accompanying Ms. Marinette?"

"Yes sir, just making sure she's safe." Chat replied coldly. Gabriel stared at him for a while and turned back to Marinette. "Here, take all of the candy you want, it's on me." A big bowl of candy popped out in front of Marinette and she smiled.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Agreste!" Marinette took some candy and put it in her pillowcase.

"No, thank YOU for visiting. I look forward to seeing you again." Gabriel turned to Chat and nodded curtly. "Chat, take care of Ms. Marinette tonight."

Chat nodded. "No problem." The camera went back into the wall and Marinette walked in the other direction. "I think that's all for tonight, let's go back kitty."

Chat crossed his arms and followed Marinette. "You know Mari, I think if you're going to be dressed like me, you should at least ACT like me."

"Hm? How?" Marinette asked. "You need more cat puns! You can't be me without the puns!" Chat replied.

Marinette groaned. "No, I'm not saying any of your puns."

"Aw come on! The puns are the best part!" Chat responded. "I think I'll pass on that opportunity, but thanks." Chat pouted a little bit. "Meow."

* * *

The two walked back into her room and Marinette poured out of all of the candy onto her bed. "Chat, you can have some too if you'd like." Marinette said.

Chat shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll retire for the night. Good night Marinette." Chat went up to the trap door and ran across the rooftops. Marinette looked up at the door and shook her head, smiling.

"Silly kitty, I KNEW he only wanted to come because of my costume. Men."

* * *

 _Penguin: Sorry if it's not as scary as you wanted, but I wanted to do a cute one because I thought it would be funny if Marinette dressed up as Chat Noir for Halloween XD I hope you enjoyed, and look out for more updates later today! Baiiii!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Penguin: Hewwo! It's almost 5 and I'm updating now because I was watching Princess Sakura Serenity's live stream XD It just ended so now I'm updating c:_

 _~Responses to Queen Bee~_

 _Nina The Fangirl: Hehehehe :D And thank you! You're wonderful ~inserts heart eyes emoji~_

 _BunnyJCai22: Glad that I made you laugh c:_

 _Willow Lark: In the tv show? That was only a one-shot :s Thank you!_

 _Jokermask18: It has been confirmed that Chloe will have the bee miraculous. If you check on Twitter (I don't remember where it's posted) there's a picture of Chloe in the costume. Also, at a Comic Con, they revealed it there xD You can also look up Season 2 spoiler videos on it._

 _SweetWolfXD: Thank you! I think (But I could be wrong) that they said it's Buzz on, but if not, I will go back and change it c:_

 _Junior VB: Thank you!_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _SweetWolfXD: Same, just a little bit though. That would actually be interesting! :D And what? O-o I update once a week, why do I have to die? D: I don't want to die! I will update on Wednesday, I promise! :c_

 _JayFan87: I'm sorry._

 _Okay, it took me a while to come up with a song…so I asked one of my friends to recommend me one xD_

 **Song: Spooky Scary Skeletons Remix- Extended Mix (The original is by Andrew Gold)**

* * *

Adrien was leading Marinette to a dark and spooky area, holding her arm and guiding her while she was blindfolded. "Where are we going kitty?" Marinette said, giggling. "You'll know soon, Mari. Now be patient."

Marinette pouted. "But we've been walking for about 20 minutes now!" Adrien laughed. "We're almost there!"

Adrien leaded her to a cemetery with thousands of tombstones surrounding them. He stopped in the center of the cemetery and placed a picnic blanket on the ground. He set up the food on it and said, "Okay, you can take over your blindfold now."

Marinette told off her blindfold and gasped when she saw the picnic display. "Adrien! You did this for me?!" Adrien blushed a little bit. "Y-yeah I wanted to s-surprise you…unless you don't like it then I can-"

Marinette walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "It's beautiful, I love it!" _(Penguin: ~Slowly fangirls in the corner~ I'm okay…I'm strong…Be a strong chibi for the readers…)_

Adrien grinned and the two sat down to eat the food Adrien had prepared. "You made all of this food?" Adrien nodded. "It was my first time cooking, I had to get the chef to help me." Marinette giggled. "Aw, Chaton. You didn't have to do that for me."

Adrien looked at her. "But I wanted to." A rustle was heard in the foggy area. Marinette turned her head quickly. "What was that?!"

Adrien shook his head. "It's probably a rabbit, nothing to worry about." Then, the ground start to shake uncontrollably. "What?" Adrien questioned in confusion as the ground shook them both. Cracks were heard from the tombstones and hands popped out of the ground.

Marinette and Adrien's eyes went wide as they watched the dead bodies come to life. "Honey?" Adrien asked in fear as the ground stopped shaking. "Yes Chaton?" Marinette asked in horror. "Would it be okay if we ran away right now?"

Marinette ran from him and Adrien's mouth went wide open. "Hey! Wait for me!" Adrien followed her, trying to avoid the zombies. The zombies groaned as they followed the couple. Marinette passed a couple of trees and saw some branches on the ground. She picked one up and yelled, "Say hello to my little friend!"

She threw the branches at them, but they kept moving. Marinette giggled nervously as she saw that they got mad. They started running quicker and Marinette yelped, running faster. Adrien narrowed his eyes at them and yelled, "Okay, enough of this! Plagg, time to transform!"

Adrien posed, but nothing happened. "Ahehehe. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien shouted. Marinette looked at him and mouthed, "What's wrong?"

"Where the hell is Plagg?!" Adrien yelled in worry.

 _Back at the picnic basket…_

* * *

Plagg hummed as he ate camembert. "Ah, this is the life. Just me and my cheese." Tikki cleared her throat loudly and Plagg smiled sheepishly. "And you, of course my dear. I love that new perfume you're wearing tonight!"

"I'm not WEARING perfume." Tikki glared at him and Plagg gulped. "Oh dear…"

* * *

"Oh right, we left them in the picnic basket." Adrien whined. "Who says we can't handle a couple of zombies?" Marinette replied. The zombies snarled at them. "Never mind." Marinette whispered in fear. One of the zombies grabbed Marinette and Adrien gasped. "Marinette!"

Marinette screamed as she was dragged to the ground. The zombies started to eat her brain and Adrien whimpered. After a while, he couldn't hear her screams anymore. "Marinette?"

Marinette snarled at him and Adrien whined. "No, not you! Marinette! Please!" Marinette grabbed him and started to eat his brain. Adrien screeched and his screams could be heard in the night. After a while, he stopped screaming and he moaned, looking green and mauled apart.

All of them mumbled brains as they started heading back to the town, ready to infect more people and have a zombie army to take over the world.

* * *

 _Penguin: I'm sorry if this ended up being short or lame or terrible, but that's all I got for this one XD Halloween is really hard to do for me, I have never celebrated Halloween before, so I'm a bit lost xD Byeeeeee!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Penguin: Hello everyone! I know that October is over, but I want at least ten chapters to this one-shot series, so the 10_ _th_ _one will be the last one xD_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Rose Tiger: I know, I'm sorry :s Oh trust me, he will :D Chloe, you have a comment._

 _Chloe: Why do I have to answer to these peasants?_

 _Penguin: They're not peasants, they're my penguin chibi army. Now answer._

 _Chloe: ADRIAN WILL LOVE ME BECAUSE I CAN BUY HIM ANYTHING HE WANTS._

 _BellaBeau91: Thank you :D Chloe!_

 _Chloe: Ughhhh. Yeah I can't, but I'm better than you :D_

 _Mastodonbrawler365: Thank you! Marinette!_

 _Marinette: Yes, poor me ;_;_

 _Yoko89: It will be coming soon :D Thank you!_

 _MeowMiraculous: It's okay, Chloe can get over it._

 _Chloe: I will not! And I don't accept apologies from the poor. And this hair cost a thousand dollars to maintain, you'd better appreciate it._

 _Penguin: e.e Thank you! :D Nathanael!_

 _Nathanael: Yes? Why do people ship Chloe and I? We have nothing in common!_

 _Babycailly42: It does make sense xD And thank you!_

 _Mayuralover: Adrien, Marinette, you both have a comment._

 _Adrien and Marinette: We're not in denial!_

 _Penguin: ~fangirls because they said the same thing at the same time~_

 _Adrien and Marinette: -_-_

 _StarAF938: Yes, her mom wants to show off the booty._

 _Marinette: ~whines~_

 _BunnyJCai22: ~gasps loudly and eyes sparkle~ THANK YOU CHIBI. ~pulls the food crate into my room~_

 _Guest: More will be coming…on Wednesday :D_

 _I just googled this song from the Nightmare Before Christmas, so here ya go! :D Also...there's a little bit of cursing so if you don't like it, then please refrain from reading it._

 **Song: Oogie Boogie's Song from the Nightmare Before Christmas**

* * *

Marinette hummed and skipped as she walked back home at night. As she passed by an alley, a shadow appeared in the alley. The shadow creeped up in front of her and Marinette bumped into him, rubbing her head.

"Ow…I'm so sorry I-" Marinette looked up at him and saw a clown smiling creepily at her. Marinette's eyes went wide and the clown said, "Having a Happy Halloween?" Marinette screamed and pulled out a knife.

"Eat my dust, you bitch!" Marinette said, cutting the clown in his private. The clown groaned and clutched his crotch. "I think you cut off my balls…" The clown whined.

Marinette then cut his head off and she heard a scream before it flew to the ground, the clown's eyes closed and mouth open, blood coming out. Marinette hid the knife in her bad and she hummed, skipping towards her home in peacefulness.

"Ain't no clown coming to kill me on Halloween, not happening." Marinette mumbled.

* * *

 _Penguin: I'm sorry…I had to do this xDD I was gonna write about a clown eventually…even though I hate clowns. Sorry it's so short, but I just got home from work and I'm sleepy u-u Anyways, BAIIIIII_


	8. Chapter 8

_Penguin: Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long to update, but running a club is not easy ._. Plus, I got hit with a bunch of homework…which I still haven't done yet…_

 _~Response to Cherry Blossoms~_

 _Guest: …Yes. But why does that matter to the story?_

 _FYI TO ALL OF MY READERS: If I see any comments saying first, second, or third, or anything like that…I'm just going to ignore them from now on ._. To me, it's just disappointing to see that…I wouldn't even do that…_

 _MGFoster30: OH THAT'S WHAT IT IS. Oh god. xD You see, I never have sewn anything in my life, my grandma does all of that, so I have no skill with that. But thanks for telling me! :D_

 _Rose Tiger: Marinette, can you forgive Adrien?_

 _Marinette: Hmm…no._

 _Penguin: Well it's my story and I decide if you do or not._

 _Marinette: But but ;-;_

 _Penguin: No buts! I make the decisions here!_

 _BellaBeau91: Thank you! :3_

 _Mayuralover: Thanks for telling me :D and thank you!_

 _Willow Lark: Thank you! I was thinking about doing a sequel for it…but I don't know yet xD A lot of people don't like him in the story. It's okay, in the next one, he'll be better! I promise!_

 _SweetWolfXD: Thank you! I love you! Damn Chloe, you just got shade thrown to you._

 _Chloe: What?_

 _Penguin: Nothing owo_

 _Chloe: ~shoves Penguin out of the way and looks at the comment~ Hmph, how rude!_

 _Penguin: ~lays off the floor in pain~ Ow…Thank you…_

 _Penstar1331: Thank you! I love you! I will! :D_

 _UnicornSecrets: I wish to know all of the secrets of the unicorns ;O; OMG I LOVE YOU TOO. I'm glad I put a smile on your face cx And thank you! :3_

 _Babycailly42: Yes, they're meant to be._

 _Adrien: Uh, I don't think-_

 _Penguin: ~hisses and growls at him~_

 _Adrien: O.O OKAY WE'RE MEANT TO BE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME u Yeah Nathanael, leave us alone!_

 _Nathanael: ~eats KFC~ Wait what?_

 _Penguin: Are you seriously eating chicken while answering their comments? AND SHARE THE DAMN CHICKEN._

 _Nathanael: ~chokes on chicken~ Chloe and I? A great couple?! WHAT?!_

 _Penguin: Well…we'll see if they get together. I kinda ship it._

 _Nathanael: NO NO NO-_

 _Penguin: YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AS LONG AS YOU'RE IN MY STORY THANK YOU YOU ARE DISMISSED._

 _Nathanael: ~pouts and leaves~ I got dismissed…;-; ~sniffles~_

 _Penguin: Anyways, I'm looking forward to posting it! I'm sure you chibis will love it! .O. You're welcome! I simply don't like Chloe only cause she treats everyone expect Adrien like trash. You're welcome! And it's this Wednesday, mark your calendar c;_

 _BunnyJCai22: Yes, that would be the best explanation for this chapter. xD_

 _~Responses to I hate Mondays~_

 _SweetWolfXD: Thank you! And I know ;P_

 _Lala: Because Plagg x Tikki is goals._

 _Anyways, it took me a while to think of a song to use for this so that's why it took so long to update :I So let's go!_

 **Song: I'm In Love with A Monster by Fifth Harmony**

* * *

Kim whistled loudly as he had his letterman jacket on his shoulder, his hands in his pockets as he walked toward Marinette's bakery. _(A/N: I assume he has a letterman jacket because he's a sporty guy, so that's why he has one.)_

The young athlete was craving a croissant for the night. But just one; after all, he couldn't destroy the figure he had worked so hard for all these years. Kim was about to turn the corner to the bakery when a hand covered his mouth and dragged him to the garbage behind the bakery.

Kim struggled under the culprit's strength. The culprit shushed him soothingly and brought out a gun and put it to Kim's head.

Kim whimpered and the culprit whispered, "Just relax Kim. No one will know about this…because you won't get the chance to tell them." The culprit shot the gun, Kim's blood splattering on his black clothes.

Kim fell to the floor facefront, bleeding all over the ground. The murderer bent down next to him and took his letterman jacket and his backpack. The murder emptied out the backpack and picked up Kim's wallet.

In it, he found a couple hundred dollars and a credit card in Kim's name. The murderer smirked under his mask. "Purrfect." The murderer dragged Kim's heavy body and picked it up. He opened up the dumpster and threw Kim's body in the trash.

The murderer took off his gloves and shoved them in his pants pocket. He uncovered his head and whistled, his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Marinette curled her hair happily in front of her mirror. Adrien Agreste was taking her out on a date on Halloween, no doubt. Marinette immediately fainted right after, and she was so happy, she wanted to explode.

Alya and her friends warned her not to go out on Halloween, since it always ended up with someone getting hurt or injured. Or worse. But Marinette brushed all of those worries off and ignored them. This washer chance to go out on a date, with Adrien nonetheless! She was NOT passing up this chance to go out with Adrien, Halloween or not! She wasn't going to let this night be in disaster!

Tikki shot up from the vanity mirror and looked at Marinette. "Marinette, are you sure you want to go out tonight? Something bad could happened!" Marinette looked at Tikki and sighed. "Tikki, I will be fine. I'll be safe with Adrien Agreste!" she swooned.

Tikki rolled her eyes and watched Marinette put the final piece to her hair: A ladybug hair comb on the top of her ponytail.

"Oh Marinette, you look wonderful!" Tikki gushed happily. Marinette had her hair curled at the ends and up in a ponytail with the ladybug hair comb. She had on red lipstick, black mascara, and blue eyeshadow on her face.

She wore a red sparkling dress that went to her knees and silver strappy heels. To complete the look, she wore silver jewelry and a silver clutch.

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette said, giggling. "Now to go check downstairs on the pastries for tomorrow…"

* * *

Sabine hummed happily as she grabbed the trash bag near the door and went around to go throw out the trash. She opened the dumpster and lifted the bag, ready to throw it in the dumpster. Sabine sniffled the trash and looked down inside.

Sabine screamed loudly in horror as the dead body's eyes stared at her, the body sprawled around everywhere. Sabine closed the lid quickly and dropped the garbage, running back to the bakery. "Tom, CALL 911! I THINK SOMEONE'S DEAD IN THERE!"

* * *

Adrien walked around in black, hiding behind the wall of an abandoned building. Plagg shot up and looked at Adrien. "Adrien, I don't think it's a good idea to keep doing this…I think you should stop."

"I can't stop Plagg. How else would I get money? All of my father's money is gone. ALL OF IT. This is the only way I can get money right now."

"Well then why couldn't you just get a job…" Plagg muttered under his breath. "Plus, I like the thrill." Adrien smiled wickedly. "Well hurry up thrill seeker, you're supposed to be taking Marinette out in 20 minutes!"

Adrien noticed a guy in a black business suit chattering on the phone, passing by the old building with a briefcase. "Just leave it to me." Adrien whispered, going on the other side of the wall. The guy stopped in the middle of the pathway, talking on the phone.

"Yes Melissa, I'm on my way home now. I'll pick up dinner for you and the kids. Love you too. Bye." The guy closed his phone and Adrien snuck up to him and pulled on his gloves. Adrien covered his mouth quickly and the guy shrieked on his hand.

Adrien pulled him behind the building and took out a gun. "So," Adrien looked down at his briefcase. "Alan, the wife and kids are expecting you home? And dinner too?" Adrien cackled. "My my, what a wonderful husband and father. Too bad. I would have loved to meet them. And you would have loved to see their happy faces when you brought food from a long day of work. But I'm afraid that they won't get the chance." Adrien pulled the trigger on his head and Alan collapsed on the ground.

Adrien's clothes were covered in blood. He panted heavily and quickly took over Alan's suit and shoes, leaving him in his boxers. Adrien changed into the suit and dragged Alan's body to the dead garden behind the building. He grabbed his briefcase and tried to open it.

"Ah! This son of a bitch has a password on his briefcase!" Adrien grunted. Adrien then smiled a Chesire grin. "Oh Plagg!" Adrien said. Plagg groaned in the suit pocket and shot out of it. "What now? I'm starving!" Plagg whined.

Adrien waved the briefcase around. "I need you to open the briefcase." Plagg sighed heavily. "If I do, can I go back to sleep? I was having a dream about camembert…" Adrien nodded quickly and Plagg went inside the briefcase, quickly unlocking it.

"There, now don't interrupt my beauty sleep again unless it's about camembert." Plagg shot back into the suit and Adrien opened the briefcase. Adrien shoved the papers around and underneath the papers, Adrien found his wallet.

"Sweet!" Adrien yelled, dumping it out. In it was a thousand dollars and five of the guy's credit cards. Adrien put the money and the cards in his pocket and threw the suitcase next to the dead body, whistling and walking up to the front, walking to pick up Marinette.

As the papers blew away, files on Adrien flew away in the night, all of them saying 'Criminal Records'.

* * *

Marinette heard the doorbell ring and she quickly ran down the stairs in excitement. Tom cleared his throat and opened the door, revealing Adrien standing behind it. Tom blocked Marinette from Adrien's view. "Now listen here Adrien, I want my daughter back by 11 pm. No minute earlier, no minute later. There will no foul play on my daughter. If you even touch her improperly, I will find you. Understood?" Tom said to Adrien.

Adrien smiled and nodded. "Of course sir. Your daughter will be in safe hands." Marinette gently pushed Tom out of the doorway and whined, "Papa, you're embarrassing me!"

Adrien stared at Marinette in awe. He thought she looked stunning. Hell, even sexy. "You look amazing." Adrien breathed out. Marinette giggled nervously at him.

Too bad she wouldn't be coming back to them tonight…he was sad to have to do it, but it was for his financial situation. And his hunger.

Marinette shut the door and Adrien held her arm as they went down the stairs. Sabine was walking up the stairs, practically shaking as she passed Marinette quickly. "Bye Mama!" Marinette yelled as she went down. "B-b-bye…" Sabine shivered, going up to the door and opening it.

"Ah, that Adrien kid. What a guy." Tom said as Sabine walked in, shaking. "T-t-tom… YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN HERE. NOW. There's a problem downstairs..."

* * *

Adrien and Marinette walked out of the bakery. Adrien noticed police surrounding the dumpster, and he hissed and quickly led Marinette in the other direction. "Adrien? What's going on?" Marinette questioned, turning to the bakery.

Adrien turned her head back and kept walking quickly. "Oh nothing, I'm just really excited to take you to this restaurant!" He said excitedly.

Marinette blinked but shrugged as he took her into a classy restaurant. He went up to the waiter and said, "Table for two, please." The waiter nodded curtly. He grabbed two menus and said, "Right this way, please."

Adrien and Marinette followed him upstairs. Marinette looked up at the ceiling as they walked up the circular staircase. The ceiling had a gigantic chandelier covered in diamonds. Marinette gasped in awe as she saw a string quartet in front of a table. The waiter sat them down in front of them and gave them menus.

"To start, what will you two be drinking tonight?" The waiter said, his pad in his hand and a pen. "I will have a Sprite." Marinette said to him. He jotted it down and looked at Adrien. "I'll have a sparkling water." Adrien replied.

"Your drinks will be ready in a couple of minutes. Enjoy our entertainment tonight." The waiter nodded at the quarter and they started to play Fur Elise.

"Adrien, you didn't have to do all of this!" Marinette said to him. Adrien chuckled. "It's fine, Marinette. I wanted to treat you like a princess, just like you should be treated." Marinette blushed a bit as the waiter came back and put their drinks on the table.

"Now what would you like to order for your meal?" The waiter asked politely. Marinette looked at the menu quickly and gave him the menu. "I'll have the fish platter." The waiter nodded and Adrien gave him the menu.

"I'll have the shrimp platter." The waiter nodded and walked away. Adrien held up his glass and smiled. "To us." Marinette blinked at him and held up her glass. "To us." They clinked glasses and sipped their drinks.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette walked out of the restaurant, giggling. "That dinner was amazing, thank you."

Adrien grinned. "You're welcome." Adrien softly kissed her cheek and Marinette squeaked a little bit. Adrien pulled Marinette to an alley and kissed her passionately. Marinette gasped and kissed him back slowly.

Adrien slowly brought a gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Marinette squeaked and fell to the floor. Adrien wiped her blood off his lips and he chuckled. He bent down and curled her hair on his finger.

"Marinette…so beautiful…yet you could never be mine…You were always with that jock…But I killed him…to be with you…but then I realized that…you would never leave me for him…so I sent you to be with him…" Adrien whispered.

Adrien kissed her cold cheek and walked away, smirking into the night.

* * *

 _Penguin: I'm so sorry .-. But it had to be done…only 2 more chapters left! :D Baiii!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Penguin: Sorry it's taking so long to update this, but life can just be hell. And I'm fine, I'm not depressed or anything like that, I'm just saying my life is kinda hectic right now applying for colleges and doing homework. xD_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Mastodonbrawler365: The temptation to spoil the next chapter…you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out! :D_

 _UnicornSecrets: It's coming! Boys like to be fashionably late ;D I love you! xD And thank you! I'll try! xD_

 _Rebecahl97: It's people's instincts c;_

 _SweetWolfXD: Chloe…Nathanael…want to explain why both of you were naked together? Hm?_

 _Chloe: I blame the alcohol._

 _Nathanael: So do I._

 _Penguin: ~sighs~ You two will never change…~whispers~ Next time on the development of the Chloe and Nathanael ship…_

 _Babycailly42: I knew it too!_

 _Chloe and Nathanael: -_-_

 _Penguin: Thank you! It will be coming! And you're welcome!_

 _Undertheskys: Thank you. Ahaha, the third wheels…Just kidding. Nathanael is always up to something. And thank you! :D_

 _Guest: Well, I had to clean and set up the table and all that…but I updated in the morning, so not really a problem. xD_

 _Marinette: I can't help but get nervous sometimes…_

 _Chloe and Nathanael: No reason…_

 _Penguin: ~coughs sex coughs~_

 _Chloe: ~drags her out of the room~_

 _Penguin: NOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING._

 _Marinette: Thank you for enjoying it! And Happy Thanksgiving!_

 _E: ~squeals with you~_

 _Willow Lark: I just make the computer remember me so I don't forget, :D I can't wait either! So many juicy stuff coming up…_

 _Panteabooks: Thank you! I am too! :D_

 _Mk, so I choose this song because it's one of my favorites, so why not? :D_

 **Song: Carousel by Melanie Martinez**

* * *

"Come on Mari, let's go!" Adrien said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her. Marinette giggled at his excitement. "Minou, you're going to break my arm!" Adrien was over the moon when he found that there was going to be an amusement park in Paris.

And of course, he had to beg his girlfriend to go with him. He won't be seeing that lucky bracelet for a while…but it will be worth it.

* * *

Adrien dragged Marinette to all of the rides and she giggled at his cuteness. It was nice to see Adrien so happy to have fun. Adrien won Marinette some big teddy bears and some candy. Finally, after walking around, they got to the house of mirrors.

Marinette looked at Adrien. "Want to go in? We have to go home soon anyway…"

Adrien held his hand and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, let's go." Adrien slowly pulled Marinette inside the attraction and they followed the path of the maze. They saw the stairs and walked up the stairs. When they walked up, there was a row of mirrors on each side. Marinette walked to the one in the middle on the right and Adrien walked to the one in the middle on the left.

"Hey, I look funny!" Adrien exclaimed, the reflection showing him with an abnormally big sized head. Adrien made funny faces in the mirror and Marinette giggled at his silliness. As he kept making funny faces, a black withering hand shot out of the mirror and grabbed Adrien. The hand pulled him in and Adrien disappeared from his spot.

Marinette turned around when she couldn't hear his voice anymore. "Adrien?" She asked. "Adrien?" she repeated. She leaned her back against the mirror and the same hand grabbed her and pulled her inside.

Marinette screamed and then she was surrounded by darkness. "Huh?" she questioned. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed, running forward. She saw a mirror and ran to it. She started pounding on it and screaming, "Help! Help!"

* * *

Rose skipped into the hall of mirrors and she walked in front of the one Marinette disappeared in. She looked at her reflection and saw her body looking like a stick. Rose giggled. "That's funny!" Marinette then appeared behind the mirror, pounding on it but no words coming out.

Rose screeched and ran out of the room. "HELP! THERE'S A GHOST IN THERE! SOMEONE HELP!"

One of the custodians looked at the girl and then walked up to the mirrors. He looked around and saw nothing that could make the girl so terrified. He shrugged and then yelled, "Shut off the lights! We're closing!"

He walked out and the lights shut down, covering the whole house in darkness.

And that is how the lovers disappeared…

Never to come back…

Stuck inside the mirror for eternity…

Forever.

* * *

 _Penguin: I know it's lame, but that's all I got. This story will be finished on Thursday, and I'll also be posting the Christmas One-Shots this week too, so look out for that! Bai chibis!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Penguin: Sorry this took so long to update…but here it is, the final chapter of the Halloween One-Shots. And sorry if I sound dead, but I just did like 3 hours of notes but I couldn't let this go on for another week xD And all of the credit goes to the respected users, whoever gave it to me, I don't really remember. You guys been asking for this for so long…so here it is. Oh, and Princess Sakura Serenity made an app! I have an account on there, so if you want to follow me, or talk more to me, my name is Penguin Chibi!_

 **Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

* * *

Marinette giggled as Nathanael kissed her cheek lovingly. Adrien watched them from behind his seat, gripping his pencil in jealously. _That should be MY kiss… I can't believe he got to her before I could…Damn it!_

"Hey bro, are you okay? You've been staring at the back of Nathanael's head with a death glare for a while now…" Nino said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Adrien blinked and smiled. "I'm fine, Nino. They've been dating for 5 months now; I should be able to get over it."

Nino looked at him, and then shrugged, going back to his schoolwork. Adrien turned back to his tablet, looking at Marinette and Nathanael in the corner of his eyes. He saw Nathanael put his arm around Marinette as she did her schoolwork and Adrien broke the stylus for his tablet in his tight grip.

Adrien groaned and put his head on the desk. "Kill me now…"

* * *

The school bell rang and everyone rushed out of the building, ready to celebrate the spooky holiday. Adrien sighed and saw that the limo wasn't in its usual spot. Again. Adrien grunted and decided to walk home for today instead of waiting for Natalie and the gorilla to pull up and explain why they were late for the 3rd time this week.

Marinette and Nathanael walked out of school, holding hands and saw Adrien walking right on the sidewalk. "Adrien!" Marinette shouted, running over to him. Adrien looked back and saw Marinette running over to him. She stopped in front of him and looked at him. _Marinette?_

"Yes?" Adrien asked. "Do you want me to give you a ride home? I wouldn't want you to get hurt while walking…" Adrien glanced up at Nathanael and saw him clenching his teeth at him. Adrien looked back at Marinette. "I don't think your boyfriend likes that idea. I can manage, thanks though."

Adrien walked off, Marinette blinking as he crossed the street. Nathanael grabbed her hand and pulled on her hand. "Let's go, Marinette." Marinette gasped softly, following him and looking at Adrien.

* * *

Adrien kicked a rock as the sky was getting dark. "Damn, it's getting late… I wonder if my father is worried about me…" Adrien kept kicking rocks as he passed by a dumpster. He heard rustling and he stopped, looking at a trash can. He looked around and saw no one. He looked at the dumpster again and he walked slowly towards it. He slowly stopped in front of it and he slowly opened the lid.

A bat shot up out of it and he screeched at him. Adrien gasped and covered his face for protection. Suddenly, he saw a bright light and he uncovered his eyes. A tall, pale man wearing a cape stretched his arms in relief. "That's better, damn I haven't felt my arms for a while!"

"Y-you just…transformed into…a person." Adrien stuttered. The man looked at him and he smiled, showing his fangs. "Ah, just the person I was looking for."

"ME?" Adrien shouted. The man nodded and bowed. "It is I, fellow vampire James Huntington the 3rd, at your service."

Adrien blinked and tilted his head. "Who?" The vampire growled and looked at him. "I saw the same vampire who attacked you last year, you know, with that Ladybug chick?"

"Oh. Wait what?!" Adrien shouted. The vampire nodded. "Oh trust me, I know everything. So what's the deal, why aren't you with her now?"

Adrien looked away from him, mumbling, "She has a boyfriend."

"Ah, your love was stolen from you by someone, eh? Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. If you can kill her boyfriend and bring me his body, I'll turn you into a vampire and you can hypnotize your crush into loving you and she will never remember her boyfriend again." Adrien looked at him in confusion. "Why, out of all people, would someone like you, help me with this?"

James shrugged and smiled at him. "All of us vampires up there are watching you, and we made a bet to see if you could get her or not."

"WHAT?! You guys were making bets about me?!" Adrien yelled. "Look kid, do you want my help or not? She could be with that redhead right now, touching him, KISSING HIM. And you don't want a piece of that action?"

"…" Adrien thought about this offer. Could he really trust a vampire he just met? And would he even be able to get Mari?

"Offer going once, twice…" James stated in a sing songy voice. "Deal! I'll kill him tonight!" Adrien said. James held out his hand to shake. "Shake on it." Adrien looked at his hand and he shook it firmly. James grinned evilly. "You have two hours to bring me the body. If you fail, I'll kill you instead." The vampire disappeared and Adrien blinked.

Adrien then ran out of the alley, thinking of where Nathanael could possibly be.

* * *

Of course. He's at Marinette's parents' bakery. He should have known. Adrien hid behind the alley as he saw him leaving the bakery. Marinette walked him out and Nathanael pulled her in for a kiss. Adrien gagged and looked away and then he heard Marinette say bye before hearing footsteps.

Adrien looked and saw Nathanael walking in his direction. He pulled out a knife and as Nathanael was passing him, he grabbed him and slit his throat with the knife. Nathanael made a little whimpering sound before Adrien ripped out his throat and he fell to the ground.

Adrien grinned evilly and he hid the knife and throat in his pocket. He grabbed both of Nathanael's arms and dragged him away.

* * *

Adrien grunted as he pulled the dead body to where he found the vampire. He stood in the middle, dropping Nathanael's lifeless body on the ground. He looked up and shouted, "Hey! I have Nathanael! I did my part of the deal!"

"Well, you don't have to be so loud!" A voice shouted. Adrien turned and saw the vampire in a relaxing pose, floating in the air. "Well? I did what you asked, turn me into a vampire!" The vampire rolled his eyes. "Fine." He snapped his fingers and Adrien looked down, feeling nothing.

"I don't feel nothing…" Adrien stated. "You won't feel anything until tomorrow morning. For now, you need to get some rest, you'll need it."

"Huh, what do I need it for?" Adrien asked. "Remember, you can't go out in the morning, unless you cover yourself with a big black umbrella. And you can't get your girl until night."

The vampire picked up Nathanael's dead body and he waved. "Good luck, Adrien."

"Wait! You can't leave yet! I still have-" The vampire opened a portal and went inside it, disappearing. "Stupid vampire!" Adrien shouted in the sky. "I heard that." The vampire said in the air. Adrien growled and stomped away.

* * *

The next day, Adrien groaned as he slowly got up. He rubbed his face and opened his eyes. He looked out his window and saw it was night. "Wait, it's night already?!" Adrien shouted. Adrien groaned and held his head in his hands. He screeched, feeling the effects of the transformation. Black wings grew out of his back and his hair got a bit longer.

He nails turned into claws and his canine teeth turned into fangs as he yelled. When he finally looked up, his wings were flapping and he had on his Chat Noir mask on his face with his ears. He was shirtless but he had on black leather pants and black leather shoes. Adrien slowly got up and smirked in the mirror.

"Well look at you. Don't you look handsome?" He commented. He grinned devilishly and he opened the window, jumping out and flying in the night.

* * *

Marinette hummed as she was watering her plants on her balcony. She loved to take care of her plants, they gave her comfort after a long day of school and designing. She wanted to spend the day with Nathanael, but he wasn't at school today. And neither was Adrien…

She felt the ground vibrate and she shrieked, spilling water. She turned and looked in front of her. In front of her was someone she didn't recognize, with wings, Cat ears, and a black mask. He smiled lovingly at her. "Marinette."

"H-how do you know my name?" Marinette asked fearfully. He walked up closer to her, grabbing onto her chin. "That doesn't matter right now, right now this does."

"What are you talking-?" Adrien stared at her with full green eyes, chanting. Marinette gasped, but then she started drooling and mumbling. Adrien kept chanting, until he stopped and Marinette stopped drooling. "Now, who do you love Marinette?"

"I love you….Adrien Agreste." Adrien smirked and smiled. "I knew you always did."

* * *

 _Penguin: Sorry I had to end it there, but my hands are cramping from all of this writing. Anyways, bai! I promise my hands won't be cramping next time I write XD I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the Halloween One-Shots!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Conspiraty:** Hello chibis! IT'S THE RETURN OF THE HALLOWEEN ONE-SHOTS! WOO-OO! So I actually didn't have a song in mind for the first chapter, lol. But the next ones will have songs! And if you have any suggestions of songs or prompts, leave me a review of your ideas!

So after a year-long wait, here's the first Halloween one-shot! Enjoy! :D

"Guys, come on! It'll be fun!" Alya exclaimed, dragging her boyfriend Nino to the eerie looking house. "Babe, this house looks creepy! I don't want to go inside!" Nino whined.

"Yeah, I have to agree. This…is really, really bad, Alya." Marinette replied. She turned to Adrien, who nodded his head. "Why are we even here in the first place? You told us we were going out for ice cream."

"Follow me!" Alya replied, running into the house. The wooden floor creaked as her feet hit it. Marinette and Adrien went wide eyed in fear. "D-did that floor just creak?" Marinette squeaked. She ran up into the house fearfully and Adrien followed quickly behind.

Once they went into the house, they couldn't see anything. Marinette looked around in the dark. "Alya!" Marinette shouted. "One second!" She shouted.

A few seconds later, the lights flooded into the house. Marinette stared around the house.

It looked like the house hadn't had life in 100 years. Everything was ripped, there was cobwebs everywhere, and old paintings were hanging on the walls. Alya sat on the old couch and smiled at everyone.

"Well don't all come on at once! Sit!" Marinette nervously sat on the couch next to Alya. The boys sat on the floor in front of them, Adrien in front of Marinette and Nino in front of Alya.

"So why are we here?" Nino questioned. Alya smirked and pulled out a box of her backpack. She slowly opened the box and the box revealed a board inside of it. "We're going to be using this board to help us play a game."

Marinette quickly shot up from the couch and screeched, "IS THAT AN OUJI BOARD?! ALYA ARE YOU NUTS?!" Alya chuckled and pulled her down back to her sitting spot. "No Marinette, it's not the ouji board."

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief and Alya said, "It's for another game we're going to play."

"Alright, what's the game?" Adrien asked. Marinette looked at her crush in disbelief. _Is he serious?!_

"So each person picks a piece of paper out of a hat. The paper will tell you a way how you're going to pretend to die. So for example, if I pick suicide, then I have to pretend to kill myself and another person has to go with you to get proof that you did it. So I'll go first."

Alya put her hand into the hat and unraveled the paper. "I got death by choking. Nino, come with me." Nino nodded and the two got up and went to the next room.

Marinette looked at Adrien nervously. "I don't like this game." Adrien chuckled. "Don't worry Mari, I'll protect you if you get scared." Marinette smiled nervously and blushed a little bit. _My knight in shining armor…_

 _15 minutes later…_

"What happened to-"

Suddenly, the lights went out and the two heard a scream and a crash from the next room. "Alya!" Marinette screamed. The lights flicked back on and the two ran to the next room. Nino was on his knees and crying.

The two noticed the broken window and Alya lying on the floor, not breathing. "ALYA!" Marinette cried, running to her side. "Dude, what happened?" Adrien questioned. "I-I was helping Alya with the game and I was about to take the picture…and this…THING came to life."

"A thing?" Adrien asked. "Yeah, it was like this black shadow thing that came out of my phone and it choked Alya until she couldn't breathe anymore."

Marinette heard the sirens from outside and she turned to Nino. "Did you call the cops?" Nino shook his head. "It must have slipped my mind."

Adrien and Marinette turned towards each other in confusion. They weren't sure to believe his story, since it seemed so farfetched. But they chose to believe their friend. He would never lie to them.

…Right?

 **Conspiraty:** Thank you guys for reading! And I ended it there because there's a part 2 to this story! :D But you'll have to wait to find out what happened! Any guesses to Nino's explanation? Do you think it's real or fake? Let me know! I'll see you guys later! Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Conspiraty:** Sorry for the delays of posting yesterday for Ardour guys! It will be posted today, I just completely forgot about Ardour and I was really tired because I had to wake up at 6 in the morning for practice, so I fell asleep early last night :s **(P.S. If you don't like possessed dolls…don't read this chapter.)**

~Responses to Halloween One-Shots~

Bloodfist: I'm a weirdo, it's my specialty to write weird things? :D Thank you!

UnicornSecrets: I'm not posting the second part JUST yet, figured I might as well keep the suspense for a little bit c: Thank you! That's sweet! It was only a week! XDD Good question. Sometimes during the week before I post it, I get ideas from either movies, songs, or just random thoughts in my head. If I know what I'm going to write, it'll take me at least one or two hours to write it. But if I get distracted, like going out or eating lunch while typing, then it takes 3 or 4. If I have to update it and I have no ideas, then it'll take me longer to write it. I keep some fairly short either because I have other things to do that day, or because of the fact that I just don't want to make it long. Thank you sweetheart!

Nina The Fangirl: We'll see c: Thank you! I know you guys liked them last year and were big fans of it, so I just wanted to bring it back for 2017.

Pinksakura271: Thank you! Aw, that's sweet! Lol we'll see. It's okay, I'll post it next time (I was gonna post it today but I thought of something else.)

Obsidiandragon182005: I take a break for ONE WEEK and everyone acts like it was longer XDD I wasn't gone for that long lol.

TeamSophie909: Have to wait to find out c:

Guest: Eh? I haven't looked back at those in ages LMAO. I have no clue of who I killed off. I don't look back at my old work often because I consider it to be just a bit cringe worthy. And thank you!

~Responses to True Identity~

Xxdarkxxalicexx: I honestly had no definite age to what her age was. Did I write that? O-o Honestly, it was probably a typo that I didn't realize, and I will go back and change it LMAO. He's not the uncle. It's fine, I just didn't even realize what age did I put o-o

Guest: … I have no honest answer for that.

Amy Kimura: I have divorced parents, so I wanted to portray that not every 'perfect' couple stay together forever.

 **XOXO**

It was a breezy dark night. The wind blew lightly as Adrien drove the car with Marinette in the passenger seat. Marinette chuckled as the two were talking about their failed date.

"And then when you told the waiter to stop looking at my boobs, his face was priceless!" Marinette giggled. "Yeah…and then he kicked us out for 'public disruption'. Stupid waiter." Adrien pouted.

"I don't care, you're my knight in shining armor." Marinette smiled, kissing his cheek. Adrien blushed and smiled. He turned towards Marinette and said, "Marinette, I love-"

"Look out!" Marinette screeched, pointing towards the road. He turned quickly and cursed. "Shit!" He rapidly turned the car to avoid hitting the upcoming truck and they screamed, Adrien swerving everywhere.

She turned the wheel back to the original position and he stopped the car, both of them panting. Marinette turned towards him and scowled. He giggled nervously and he heard a thump. He turned towards his window and saw an old vintage doll on his window.

"Hey Mari, look! It's a doll!" Adrien rolled down the window and grabbed the doll, examining it. "It looks really old, like, 1859 old." The doll had on pink pants with flats and a flower printed shirt with a jacket, blue eyes, and blue hair in pigtails.

"Why does it look like me?!" Marinette questioned, backing away. "Don't be ridiculous babe! It looks nothing like you!" Marinette grabbed the doll and held it side by side to her face, gesturing to it. "Do you see it now?!"

"…Nope." Marinette grunted and Adrien grabbed the doll and threw it on the backseat. "Come on! Let's go home so we can give the doll to Emma! She'll love it!"

As Marinette protested, the doll in the backseat's eyes glowed red, with a demonic smile on its porcelain face.

 **XOXO**

"Emma, Mommy and Daddy are home! And we brought you a present!" Adrien shouted inside the home. "HE brought you a present. Mommy said no." Marinette growled.

Emma ran to the front and shouted, "A present?!" Alya followed after her and panted. "Man, she's a really fast runner!" Marinette smiled at her and chatted with Alya as Adrien crouched down to Emma's level.

He pulled the doll from behind its back and Emma jumped up and down. "Daddy, it's beautiful, thank you!" Emma hugged him tight and Adrien smiled warmly, hugging his daughter. Alya waved bye to Emma as she left the home.

Emma ran off with her new doll to the dining room and Marinette pulled Adrien aside. "Yes, honey?" Adrien smiled.

"Sweetheart, I thought I said to NOT give Emma that doll!" Marinette whispered. "I know, but Emma was so happy with the present! What's so wrong with the doll?" Adrien questioned. "One, it's not trustworthy to take a doll randomly found on the window. Two, it's possessed, and oh, how about the fact that IT LOOKS LIKE ME?!"

"Honey, I think you need some rest. You're obviously stressed out. Maybe you should take a break from work." Adrien responded. Marinette gave him a blank look. "I'm not stressed out at work, Adrien, I'm being serious! I don't trust that doll!"

"Marinette, it's a doll. What's the worst thing that could happen? You know what, I'm going to draw you a nice soothing bath, and then you can relax and get some rest. Now go upstairs and I'll join you in a bit." Adrien winked. "Adrien-"

"Okay, I'm gonna have to do this the hard way, then." Adrien picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs. "ADRIEN-"

"Shhh, it's okay honey, we're going to relax in the bath and get some sleep."

As the two went upstairs, Emma stared at her doll in wonder. "Why do you look like my mommy?" The doll stared at her blankly with a porcelain smile. Emma shrugged and left the doll leaning on the wall, running upstairs to get ready for bed.

As the house was silent, the doll's eyes once again glowed red, and came to life, standing on its plastic feet. "Time for some fun for me, my precious…" The doll muttered, smiling evilly.

 **XOXO**

Emma slept in her bed, breathing softly as she dreamed. Suddenly, she heard noises coming downstairs. "Mommy?" Emma sleepily muttered. She heard noises again and she slowly lifted her head. "Daddy?" She questioned.

She got up from her bed and slowly opening her door. She quietly snuck past her parents' room and went down the stairs quietly. She padded her feet to the kitchen, the light on but no one in the kitchen. "Hello?" She asked, confused.

She turned towards the dining room and looked at where she placed her doll. But the doll was gone. "Huh? Where did my dolly go?"

She felt water drip on her head and she looked up at the ceiling. She saw her doll on the ceiling, confused. "Dolly, get down from there!"

The doll came to life and smiled evilly. "It's time for MY playtime." Emma screamed loudly as the doll lunged for her.

 **XOXO**

Marinette shot up from the bed and looked around quickly. "I heard a scream…" She turned towards Adrien and shook him rapidly. "Adrien."

"Hmm…those bubbles look nice on you, Marinette." Adrien muttered. Marinette rolled her eyes and grabbed her pillow, hitting him with it. "ADRIEN!"

"Yes honey?" Adrien said, sitting up from the bed. "I heard a scream, I think it's Emma."

"Don't be silly, princess. Emma's sleeping in her room." Adrien muttered in his sleep, laying back down. "Then go check her room." Marinette commanded. Adrien groaned. "Fine, but you owe me when I come back.

Adrien got up and went outside and across to Emma's room. He saw that Emma's door was open, and that the bed was empty. "Emma?!" Adrien shouted. He heard another scream coming from downstairs. He quickly ran down the steps and into the kitchen.

His mouth went wide open in shock. Marinette shuffled behind him. "What happened-" Marinette looked at the scene and she screamed. Emma's neck was tied to the ceiling, and she was still and pale. The doll was standing on a stepstool as she cackled, waving around a needle.

"Don't worry, she's not dead…yet. Just one little prick, and she goes bye-bye." The doll evilly laughed. "Why are you doing this to my daughter?! What did we do to you?! And why do you look like me?!" Marinette shouted.

"Oh dearie, I have nothing against you personally. I was born into a serial killer family, and I killed every single person my father told me to kill. But he was never proud of my murders. He would always say, 'You have to do better, Mary. Your old man was the best serial killer in his day, and you have to try your best.' So I did. And he STILL wasn't proud of me. So he decided to kill his own daughter! HIS OWN FREAKING BLOOD! So I've been STUCK in this doll for YEARS, waiting for the right moment to prove to my father that I am a good serial killer! And your husband just happened to pick me up, thinking that I was just a regular doll, so here we are. And I look like you because I take the appearance of the child's preference."

"Leave my daughter alone! We'll give you any amount of money!" Adrien screeched. The doll cackled. "Nonsense. Killing is my specialty. She'll be out like a light." Adrien turned towards his right and noticed that Marinette was gone. "Mari?!" Adrien shouted. The doll laughed and he turned back towards his daughter.

The doll slowly inched up to Emma and got the needle closer to her skin. But then, something hit the needle, and caused it to fall. "No!" The doll yelled. The needle hit the ground and crashed to tiny pieces.

Adrien looked behind her and saw Marinette holding her old ladybug yoyo with a smile. "I still got it." Marinette smirked. "You! You'll pay for this!" The doll bellowed, jumping off the stool. "Nice try, doll. But I'm not letting you harm my daughter."

She threw her yoyo and the yoyo wrapped around the doll's body. "Let me go!" Marinette lifted the doll with her yoyo in the air and waved.

"Say hi to your dad for me!" Marinette teased, and she slammed the doll to the ground, breaking its body. Adrien quickly went to Emma and untied the rope around her neck. He carried her in his arms bridal style and Marinette quickly rushed over to him.

"Is she-"

"She's fine, she's breathing. All we have to do is tell her that it was all a dream." Adrien replied. Marinette breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"You were great, honey. I didn't know you still had it in you." Adrien winked. "Nice try, Adrien. You're sleeping on the couch tonight for not listening to me when I was right."

"Dang it!" Adrien yelled, pouting. "Don't give me that look, after the night we've had tonight, you deserve a punishment."

Adrien sulked as he carried Emma upstairs, Marinette following. The broken pieces of the doll rearranged itself back together and she sneered. "Alright fine, maybe I picked the wrong family. But you can't save the next family I pick, you retired 'Ladybug'."

She cackled as she disappeared into the night.

 **XOXO**

 **Conspiraty:** Thank you guys for reading! This one is pretty long and took me almost 4 hours cause I went to go eat when I was almost done with it :x Anyways, see you soon! Bye!


	13. Notice

Hello all. I wasn't gonna post this but since people PM me where have I been and I don't wanna sound like a broken record, but to answer the question where have I been…

I don't post anymore. Lol. I actually have said on my profile but since people don't look at it and I keep getting PMs about it, I decided to make a notice about it. If you want a detailed version of why I stopped posting, go look at my profile at the end.

That's all I had to say so enjoy your day, afternoon or night…

Bye.


End file.
